Do You Dare?
by angelisis7
Summary: Can a dare have far reaching consequences? What can possibly go wrong, when you have a guardian angle in your corner? It's the moment of truth, do your worst/best...if you dare.
1. Chapter 1

This is a challenge that I accepted from Deb, she is beyond awesome and the only reason I have been able to write at all. Huge thanks to her! Also a huge thanks to my Beta Rachel, she makes my words make more sense. I don't own GH/ABC or the characters, I am just taking them out for a stroll and seeing how they play in my playground. Rated M for language and adult situations. I am going to try to give you all an update every other day. I can't promise it, because I have family obligations that will take precedence over writing, but so long as my dad stays out of the hospital, I'll do my best to post on time. This story won't be overly long and the chapters are fairly short. Hope you all enjoy and will let me know what you think!

**Do you Dare?**

**Chapter One**

**(EWPOV)**

Elizabeth Webber was sitting with her good friend and fellow employee of Morgan Enterprises, Aviva Sánchez.

Where Elizabeth was quieter and more reserved, Aviva was wild and uninhibited. Men took notice of her and her exotic beauty, her sparkling green eyes beguiled and drew men to her like a moth to a flame, and she was damn near as lethal too.

"Liz, are you ever going to tell me what you've been dreaming?" Aviva asked with a wicked grin.

With red cheeks Liz ducked her head, trying to avoid her friends knowing eyes.

"Aviva, I've told you a million times, I don't remember anything. Just because you happened to hear something, doesn't mean I know anything. You shouldn't be spying on me while you're supposed to be sleeping too." Liz said almost desperately.

"Not my fault you have such a small place, we have to share a bed when I stay over." Aviva replied.

Liz knew exactly what or rather who her dreams were about, but there wasn't a single thing on this planet that would make her divulge her most precious and secret desires.

"What to play a game with me?" Aviva asked, one eyebrow cocked, knowing her friend was trying to loosen up, but needed just the right incentive to come out of her shell.

"What type of game?" Liz asked, feeling like a mouse read to be cornered by the big bad cat.

"How about truth or dare, light on the truth…"

"You think you are so smart don't you?"

"Whatever do you mean 'lil' blue eyes'?"

"Shush it, you know, I know, I'll try to fight you, you'll override my wishes, so let's skip that and get one with your dare."

"I love it when you get all demanding and think you are going to beat me at my own game."

"Ahh haa, you are playing a game, what's the stakes today 'tic-tac'?"

"Why must you call me that, don't be hating on me because…"

Liz interrupted her before she could go on another of her tangents. "I wasn't hating, you skinny skanky succubus, just stating a fact. Now, what is my dare, since I know you are going to make me go first?"

"You know me so well bitch, okay, here is your daily dare, I've decided from now till the New Year, you are going to do a dare of my choice. So, todays dare is simple, you are going to kiss the next man who walks through the door, under the mistletoe, with tongue."

"You've got issues… What if I decide I don't want to play this game?"

"You know you are going to argue but in the end you'll bow down to my awesomeness."

Both their eyes darted to the door as the bell jingled, alerting them to a customer's entrance.

"You are lucky I said man and not she-beast. Otherwise you'd be sucking face with either Carly or Sam. Oh I shudder at that thought."

"You may be shuddering, but I'd rather stuff my tongue down old, crotchety Mr. Corinthos throat before I'd touch either of them with anything on me. Hell, I go in for tests every other month and I only work with them."

"Girl you are too funny…"

Aviva was cut off by the sound of another jingle. Whipping her head towards the door, he eyes practically danced with glee when Robin walked in.

"Well, she's a little more man-ish but I am sure she'd have you up on charges if you tried, well, anything with her. Does her chastity belt even have a key?" Aviva snarked about the other woman, the woman who had tried to get her hands on her man, because according to her, she was a better match, pssh Aviva didn't agree.

"Avi, you need to let that go. You won the man and then tossed him aside after a roll in your bed. Don't be hating because he turned to her. Besides, didn't you say little Ric was so bloody little, you'd need tweezers and a magnifying glass?"

"Hey, when you are right, you are right. Now, since it is getting busier, get your butt over by that door but face me, I'll give you the nod when you need to turn around."

"I'm just supposed to trust you?"

"Suck it up babe; I am sure it is almost show time."

Begrudgingly Liz got up and made her way towards the door. Her glare promising her friend retribution one way or another, of course finding something that could embarrass Avi, would be almost impossible.

Liz watched as Aviva gave a slight nod. She did not however miss the almost insane glee that sparked in her eyes. Bitch is up to something I think…

Hearing the jingle, Liz turned quickly, barely seeing the person in front of her, just noticing the great height distance. She stood on tiptoe before breathing "Merry Christmas" and latching her lips on to the gentleman in front of her.

She had meant to make it a quick, barely there brush of her lips but the sheer softness and the flavor and willingness of the man's had he losing control quickly.

His lips parted slightly and she took full advantage. Her tongue slipped slowly into his, learning and relishing every second. Liz's hand, unbidden, caressed his shoulders before diving into his short hair.

A screeching sound was seriously pushing her patience, didn't whoever; know that this was the best kiss of her life.

Not being deterred, she slowly retracted her tongue and began alternating nibbling his lips and chin and soothing it with her own lips and tongue.

Strong hands pulled her roughly against an aroused body and for a moment, everything short circuited, she was moments away from an orgasm, wow, she was going to cum, just because of this mans…

Her eyes popped open on a moan "Oh Shit, shit, fuck."

"Wow Liz, you've got skills!" Aviva shouted to her retreating friends back.

"Oh you'll get yours." Liz shouted, as she fled the filled to capacity diner.

XxXxX


	2. Chapter 2

Also a huge thanks to my Beta Rachel, she makes my words make more sense. I don't own GH/ABC or the characters, I am just taking them out for a stroll and seeing how they play in my playground. Rated M for language and adult situations.

**Chapter Two**

**(JMPOV)**

All he wanted was food. This time of year left him little time for anything as mundane as eating or sleep but being unable to remember the last time he ate, he knew it was time.

It was simple, get in, get food and get back to the office and back to work. He could have had Johnny or Francis pick something up but he really wanted a few moments out, fresh air and all that jazz.

The brisk air was invigorating; it cut through the crap of the last few weeks and allowed him to take his first deep breath of air. Business was booming, he had hundreds of emails wanting one thing or another from him. Everyone on the east coast knew he was the man to come to if you needed to be protected, guarded.

His mind on everything and nothing, he kept his silence, even though Johnny and Francis were carrying on a lively conversation.

Dirty jokes barely register as he stepped through the homey little diner's door and then thought, simple or otherwise was impossible.

"Merry Christmas." Was all he heard before there was a little nymph in his arms, her lips doing more for him than some if not most or all of his sexual conquests!

His dick was hard after a second or two, when her tongue slipped between his lips; he was moments away from embarrassing himself in front of numerous patrons.

When she started nibbling on his lips and chin, he was almost lost. His body quaked, his legs felt unsteady and if she didn't stop what she was doing, he was going to drag her little body against his until he reached his 'happy ending'.

He could hear screeching in the background, but couldn't have told you who it was; he could also vaguely hear his guys behind him, offering a running commentary on the kiss. If he wasn't so foggy, he was sure they were rating everything from the execution right down to style, technique, enthusiasm…

His eyes popped open with hers. Before she launched herself away from him and out the door he recognized her. Well, this was odd… but not unpleasant at all. Who knew she had that in her.

"Jason, man…" Johnny was cut off by one of the screeching banshees running at his boss.

"Jaiiiisooon, how could you let that little nobody put her hands on you, let alone her lips, you're mine."

"Get your diseased hands off me Miss McCall before you find yourself down at the police department for sexual assault and without a job, we've had this conversation before."

"Me, I didn't do anything but hug you. That…that baby, she's the one who assaulted you."

Before he could respond, another annoying member of his staff jumped into his arms.

"Oh Jayyssoon. Why did you allow that little nothing to have her way with you? Only a slut would try to force herself on someone who doesn't want her. You should fire her ass and press charges." Carly cooed.

"You are two of the most delusional women I have ever met. Have you heard nothing of personal space, back the fuck up or I will have to press charges against you as well."

Moving to this small town, it was supposed to be the normalcy he was looking for. He had hoped that it was far enough away from the lunatics of big city living, away from the wannabe starlets and loose women, who all wanted a piece of him.

Unfortunately, it seemed there were more crazies in this small town than in half the United States…

When the annoying blonde wouldn't move, Francis stepped forward and hip checked her right into Sam. The two landed on an unsuspecting Epiphany Johnson.

"Ma'am, I am so sorry." Francis said as he shoved the trash to the floor. He placed a chaste kiss on her knuckles.

Blushing profusely, Epiphany said, "You're forgiven Mr. Corelli. Your mama taught you well."

It was Francis's turn to blush. "Thanks Ma'am."

"Johnny, get us some food and meet us back at work. Francis, either drag her under the mistletoe and get on with it or come on, this place is just not worth the headache today."

Francis shot eye-daggers at Jason's back. He didn't bother moving her; he just leaned over and placed a gentle kiss to her lips before dashing out the door, hot on his boss/friends heels.

"When did that become a this?" Jason asked.

"Umm, can I plead the fifth?"

"Not a chance, you grill me on every wink, touch and sigh. It isn't often I can return the favor. I think I might enjoy this, a lot!"

"You would. Jase, what was the kiss about? You've been single since, forever but you looked like you were ready to devour the lovely Miss. Webber."

"I have been single for a long time and the kiss, I couldn't tell you. You saw her, she climbed me like I was a ladder and she was trying to get to her favorite piece of chocolate…"

He watched as his friend practically fell to the floor. He had tears running down his cheeks he was laughing so hard.

"Corelli, get up. At this rate, O'Brien will make it back before we do. Are we done sharing our girly feelings and dissecting the kiss?"

"We can be done for now but there is no way this is going to be the end of it. We don't get the chance to bust your chops often, so we will take any chance we can."

"Yeah, yeah…Let's go." Jason responded, a little impetuously.

"What, you think just because you are the boss, you can say jump and I'm supposed to say how high? Umm, man, we're friends first and foremost; O'Brien and I are your CEO's, so cut the shit. You don't want to talk about this because it shook you more than you want to admit."

"Whiny bitch, you just want to bust my balls."

"Well, there is that you're a punk-ass pansy, we could always talk about McCall and Benson…"

"For the love of all that is holy, do not speak those names. I feel dirty just being in the same room, let alone having them breathing on me like they are trying to compete in the well-used twat Olympics."

"Man I don't need those mental images dancing around in my head. I'd rather see your momma naked than those two."

"Now why would you bring my 'momma' into this nasty conversation? Franny, I think you need your head examined." As an afterthought, Jason said, "Do you think porn has that type of Olympics?"

"Why are we talking about this, let alone thinking about it?"

"Because we're guys and talk about dumb shit when we do not have to maintain a professional and courteous manner."

"You sounded very pompous there; I think you were channeling Old Man Q."

"Well crap, if that's true, I'm done for." Jason said, laughing mightily at the thought of his grandfather hearing this conversation.

"Did Miss Webber somehow dislodge the stick that has taken permanent residence of your ass?"

"I should have left you and taken Johnny back with me, I doubt…"

"I call bullshit, you and I both know, he'd be hounding you even more."

Laughing out loud, Jason agreed and then said, "When you're right, you are right. Can we get back to work now, save this shit for drinks another night."

"You got it boss."

'Oh I had it alright. Mmhmm, just thinking about that kiss…' Jason cut his thoughts off before he embarrassed himself with another hard-on that he couldn't control.

XxXxX


	3. Chapter 3

Huge thanks to my beta Rachel. Warning for language and adult situations... Hope you enjoy and will let me know what you think!

**Chapter Three**

**(JOPOV)**

Johnny placed the order and went and sat with Aviva to wait.

"So…"

"Johnny O', don't you dare so me. Say what you want and get on with it."

"Is that jealousy I hear in your dulcet tones?"

"Not likely, no offense Piph but I know my man loves me."

"None taken girly, you got yourself quite a catch, if I was twenty years younger, then I might try to give you a run for your money." Epiphany said with a laugh.

They watched as the nurse left the diner before turning back to each other.

"So, when are you and Franny going to tell Jason the news?" Johnny asked. Happy to stick his nose in everyone's business.

"What news would that be?"

"That you two got married down in Vegas when he was supposed to be concentrating on his job."

"Don't you make it sound like he was slacking off, he did his job and just before he had to board his plane, we got hitched."

"Fine, he did his job, not once or twice, but three times."

"Would you stop yapping John boy and just say what you mean."

Instead of answering her, he gently placed his hand on her stomach, with a raised eyebrow.

"Get your grubby paws off me mister; I'm a one guy type of girl bubba." Aviva all but shrieked.

"You can feign dumb all you like, but I am paid to be observant and lady, you aren't no size one anymore. Your curves have just become riper…"

"I'm married to one of your best friends and you have the nerve to talk about my body. Damn John, don't you know there is a code?"

"I know all about the code, my man-card is firmly secured in my wallet, but I also know you still haven't denied being pregnant. You keep your secrets, I'll keep mine."

"You go on with your bad self…I've got to get back to work."

"Aww, are you running away from little ole' me?"

"Johnny, if you ever want to partake in anything sexual again, you will shut it."

He laughed the entire time it took her to grab her stuff and leave. The patrons all looked at him like he was short a few cards from his mental deck, which only made him laugh harder.

Before he could leave the table Sam and Carly took the empty chairs.

'Was I a made-man in another life, a murderer perhaps…Why me?' He thought to himself.

"Johnny, don't play hard to get, you know you can't help but want us. The party is always better when there is a crowd." Sam tried to purr.

"As Jason said, get your hands off of me unless you want me to have charges brought against you. I don't know what you two think you are going to accomplish by molesting everyone you work with, unless you are hoping to be fired. I can arrange that, you do piss poor work and your work ethic is horrible, we don't need you."

"Oh Johnny, everyone needs us. You just have to partake of our offerings and you'll see that. You won't have ever had so good!"

He felt his stomach rising but thankfully he was being thrown a lifeline.

"Orders up Mr. O'Brien, hope you have a good day."

'Thank god for Teague', another minute with those two and he would have performed his own sex change operation or Bobbitt'd himself.

"It is a good day, a very good day, if I do say so myself. Thanks Teague, I'll see you around."

With a cocky wink, Johnny exited the diner, a little bounce to his step…Yes; this was a great freaking day. Especially with the ability to breath clean air!

His walk back to work was a quiet one but his thoughts were anything but. He didn't like keeping secrets, especially from some really good friends, perhaps the best friends of his life; it didn't feel right, simple as that.

Of course, he understood the need for some of the secrets, well, in a way but really, if he was honest, he figured if the truth came out, everyone would be better for it.

xxx

**(ASPOV)**

Aviva stomped three quarters of the way back to the office. Annoyed with almost everything that happened today, however, she had to give her girl props, she didn't think she had the balls for that.

Before she could open the door to her office, her cell phone rang.

"Aviva speaking, what can I help you with today?"

"Cut the crap Aviva, you totally set me up, why would you do that?"

"I didn't know Mr. Morgan was going to be the next man through the door. Can he kiss at least? It looked like he not only knew what to do with his lips but his tongue too. Did you get weak in the knees, a little flushed, maybe a little damp in your nether regions?"

"Oh for the love of Pete, Aviva, I am not telling you anything. I don't know how, but some way you set it up and knew Mr. Morgan was coming through that door at that exact moment and someway, somehow, I am going to get you back."

"You'll thank me someday babe. Now shut up so I can get back to work. Mr. Morgan wants that new proposal on his desk by the end of the day. Think if I offer him you as a proposal he'll loosen his tie and get all hot and naughty with you?"

"Avi, get your mind out of the gutter."

"Make me?"

"Oh, suck my dick!"

"But babe, didn't we already discover you don't have one? If you did, when you and I snuggle up in bed watching movies, you'd be sporting a 'huge' woody."

"I'll grow one just to shut you up! Bye bitch."

"Do you kiss our boss with that dirty mouth Lizzy?"

"Maybe I do, wouldn't you like to know."

"I do, I really do because that was one fine, fine kiss. Bye bitchier."

Aviva laughed the rest of the way in to her office. 'Liz was going to grow a dick to shut her up… Didn't she know, all she had to do was get Francis in a room with her and she'd gladly handle his cock…?'

XxXxX


	4. Chapter 4

Huge thanks to my Beta Rachel! Warning for language and adult situations... Hope you enjoy and will let me know what you think!

**Chapter Four**

**EWPOV**

The whole situation sucked large, sweaty monkey balls; worse, it sucked shrivelled, stinky, sweating, old man balls, with a side of shrivelled, wrinkly dick.

Not only was she supposed to be at work right now and working but she was also so horny, she felt like every nerve in her body was hot wired to her bosses lips…

"Miss Webber, nice to see you again, what can I do for you?"

"Hi Francis, I'm…I need to take some time off, a family emergency has come up and there is no one else who is able to handle it. I wouldn't ask but…"

"No, I think I understand. How long do you think you are going to need?"

"Just a couple of days, if I can't get it sorted out by then, I don't know if it can ever be sorted out."

"Not a problem, I'll put in your request, you just go take care of business."

"Thanks Francis."

"You're welcome." 'Wow, he let me off easy, I wonder why that is…oh well, people to do, things to see...'

xxx

Well, at least I got that taken care of without seeing…

"Awe shit, what the hell are you doing…I mean, umm. Hi Boss." Elizabeth stuttered.

"Oh, God… His hands, his body, his lips…did he have to hold himself so tall and composed. Fuck, I just want to lay him on the floor and devour every inch, lick and kiss, nip and taste…"

'Oh, shit, why is he looking at me like that?!'

"You want to do what to your boss?" Johnny asked from behind her.

"What are you talking about? I didn't say anything, nothing. I said hello, that's it, you are delusional if you think, oh, shit, shit, fuck!" Elizabeth whispered her eyes as big around as saucers. She had said all that out loud.

Looking between the two men, her eyes finally settled on Jason. Elizabeth felt her pulse getting faster, a slight sweat broke out across her body, and rubbing her thighs together did nothing to alleviate the overwhelming desire rocketing through her body.

"I've…gotta go… umm…Bye!" She all but moaned.

Shy tried to tear her gaze away from his but it didn't work and the longer they stared at one another, the more her body cried out for a release.

When her hand started to move towards the apex of her thighs, she saw his eyes dilate. With a single rub over her engorged clit, she came in great shuddering waves, her gaze never leaving his and the longer she stared, the longer her orgasm seemed to go on and on.

It was quiet but her moan of completion, of complete satisfaction, rocked all who could hear it.

It was almost a herculean effort that she managed to break the stare and somewhere, she found a little more strength, buried very deeply.

"Have a wonderful day Mr. Morgan, Johnny…" She turned and left, spying Francis standing in the door to his office and not recognizing the numerous other men, but she did see each and every one of them, although discreetly, adjust themselves.

She took the stairs, even though her legs felt like jelly and her heartbeat sounded like a marching band resided in her chest.

'Holy hell, that man is intense.'

As she pushed out of the backdoor, she heard her phone ring. Seeing who it was, she answered in exasperation, "What?"

"Nothing really, just heard a juicy rumor, thought you'd like to put it to bed…"

"Frick a' Frack, please, please tell me it can't be that bad?"

"Oh my lil' blue eyes, it has spread like wildfire, I think every man has a serious case of lil' blue eyes, blue balls. Hell, I had to stop by Jason's office and the hallway practically stunk of sex…girl whatever you did, you must have done it well, there wasn't a man who could look me in the eyes and there were tents in each and every one of their pants. Girl, I think you just added yourself to every man's spank bank for the next millennia!"

"Aviva, I really need you to be my friend right now, just let this go. I don't know what the hell happened, but my God, that was the most intense sexual experience I have ever experienced. I need you to be my bestie, you just can't bring this up, I can't talk about this right now. I've got to go; I'll call you when I get back to town. Love ya."

She didn't bother waiting for her to say anything, for her sanity, she couldn't listen, she just had to get away. Even after something so intense, she still felt like a bundle of raw nerves. It was time to break out a toy or twenty, maybe after some healthy orgasms, things would make sense again. She could hope, right?!

When her phone rang again, she let it go to voicemail; she just didn't have the strength to deal with anyone else. The way she was feeling right now, she'd be liable to jump the first man she saw.

"Time to go home Dorothy… You've left OZ for another day…"

xxx

**JMPOV**

"Hey Jason, Jason…what the hell was that?" Johnny asked.

"Umm, I couldn't tell you… I've got work to do…" Jason croaked as he raced back to his office.

'Thank God I had a shower installed in here' he thought to himself.

Flicking the lock on his door and then the lock to his washroom –no reason to trust those despicable women from not trying something- he quickly disrobed, jumping in the shower, the water as cold as he could get it.

Even the chill couldn't kill the flames licking at his skin. Unable to deny it a moment longer, he started to stroke himself.

Four strokes later and he was trying to hold himself upright. His orgasm roared out of his body with shocking speed and intensity. His legs not agreeing with his minds command dropped him to the floor. Looking at the tile of the wall, he wondered briefly, 'did I crack the tile with my cum?'

Unable to stop himself, his laughter bubbled up and out. He felt like he was sixteen and feeling up his first girl again. That was twice today that he almost embarrassed himself by shooting his load in his pants. It was only the sheer force of will that kept him from falling over the same precipice with Elizabeth.

It was only when he registered the insistent knocking on his office door, that he finally found his legs and made short work of getting dressed. His legs weren't steady, signalling the true strength of his orgasm but they held him, for the most part.

"I'm coming; hold your damn horses would ya!" Jason shouted. 'Well, not now, but boy did I cum before…' He thought to himself with a laugh.

Having Miss. Webber working here was surely going to be much more interesting from here on out.

XxXxX


	5. Chapter 5

Huge thanks to my beta Rachel. Warning for language and adult situations. Hope you enjoy and will let me know what you think.

**Chapter Five**

**JMPOV**

**"Johnny, did I not just see you?"**

**"Well…yes, but I think you were distracted and you forgot your lunch, aren't you hungry?"**

**Jason thought about it a moment. 'Was he hungry? Hungry for food, no not really, the fact of the matter was simple, he had a hunger alright, but it wasn't something that could be easily obtained, especially with the object of said hunger, running out of here like the hounds of hell were hot on her heels. **

**"Nope, not that hungry." Jason finally answered.**

**"Sure you're not…" Johnny replied.**

**"Are you here to drop my lunch off or are you here to bust my balls?"**

**"Can't I do both?"**

**"Johnny, I consider us good friends, hell, you've been more of a brother than my brother but there are times you drive me insane." Before Jason could continue, his office door bounced open and in walked Sam McCall.**

**"Oh Jason, are you alright, I heard about that floozy trying to take advantage of you again. Would you like me to soothe your brow, maybe a massage to get the image of that little twit out of your mind?"**

**"Do you think the waters been tainted or something, some of the women who work here are beyond nutty?!"**

**"I think Miss McCall has overstepped all bounds and moved into stalker/sexual harassment territory. I am not your property Miss McCall; I am your boss, nothing more, nothing less. Your conduct today has proven you are not playing with a full deck. I need competent people working for me and you have shown you are more interested in getting into my pants than doing your job. Please pick up your final paycheck down in accounting. After today, you will not be allowed back in the building, you are fired."**

**"Jason, you don't mean that. I am very good at my job; I dress accordingly and always have a kind word for my fellow employees." Sam whined.**

**"My name is Mr. Morgan to you; you have never been good at your job, passable maybe but good, never. You dress like a hooker because you think you can get anything you want, so long as you show enough skin. This is a business not a brothel and you being nice to others, not likely, I had more than enough complaints about you, but so long as you did your job and didn't start up with this obsessive behavior, you might have been able to continue here, but I fear your grasp on professionalism is as nonexistent as your kindness. Johnny please escort her out."**

**Before she was pulled from the room, Jason saw her evade his hold and rush back to his desk. "You can't do this Jason, I'm pregnant and the baby is yours!"**

**He could see the glimmer of madness in her eyes but couldn't even summon up any amount of pity, just disgust that she would sink so low. **

**"You'd say just about anything wouldn't you, however, I'd rather bed Johnny than touch you with a ten foot pole. If you continue to lie and claim me as your 'baby's' father, I will be forced to bring down the full force of my power upon you, any secret you wish kept quiet will be splashed across ever rag mag across the country, you will not succeed in dirtying my name, only your own."**

**"Oh God, you're gay, what a waste, no wonder you don't want me."**

**"For the sake of my sanity, Johnny, just…get rid of her."**

**When his door closed, he rested his head in his hands. He could feel all his previous good emotions evaporating. **

**With his eyes closed, he allowed himself to drift.**

**xxx**

**"Mr. Morgan, isn't there something you should be doing?"**

**"That depends, there is a lot of working that needs to be done, but I get the feeling you aren't talking about that, so what is it you think I should be doing?" Jason asked.**

**"If you search your heart, you'd know."**

**"What could my heart possibly need?"**

**"Are you being intentionally dense Jason or are you screwing with me?"**

**Not answering his question, he asked one of his own, "Who are you?"**

**"Consider me your guardian angel and if you think about it, you know who I am."**

**"So what, I'm supposed to believe I have someone watching over me, why?"**

**"You are the densest man I have ever met."**

**"I know I am but what are you?"**

**"Did you seriously just go schoolyard playground on me?"**

**"Why can't I move?"**

**"Dude, your dreaming, you can do whatever you like, if only you believe…"**

**"Fuck this, fuck it all. I banish you, I renounce you… I thank you for your services, but I don't need you!"**

**"Maybe you need me more than you think, either way, suck it up pretty boy, your adorable little ass is mine."**

**"Lalalalala, I can't hear you!"**

**"Oh, Jason, you are seriously the most fun I have had in ages. Since you are about to wake up, here is a gift from me to you. Every time you think about the kiss between you and Elizabeth, you will physically/mentally relive it. You'll feel her lips, her hands, her breath; you'll feel it all… Enjoy!"**

**xxx**

**As Jason slowly came awake, he flopped his hands on to his desk, almost as if he was trying to dispel the dream by shoving it away, almost violently. **

**Trying to grasp the last moment of his dream, Jason inadvertently thrust himself into thoughts of Elizabeth and the kiss.**

**He could feel her hands roaming his chest as her lips drifted closer and closer to his. **

**He moaned at the feel of those silky soft lips devouring him like a last meal. Her pink tongue danced against his slightly opened mouth, demand entrance, which he gladly gave.**

**His cock was growing with an alarming rate. Unbeknownst to him, his hand slid down his chest and straight to his straining length. **

**As his kiss with Elizabeth became hotter and much more vivid, Jason lost himself to the visual and the sensations he was creating with his own hand. **

**"Oh baby, harder, suck it harder. Let me feel your tongue baby, I need it so bad…" He whispered in a throaty, gravelly voice. **

**"Fuck! Yes, like that, oh God, I'm going to cum if you keep that up Elizabeth."**

**He was pulled forcefully from his dream, vision… when the door to his office once again slammed open. **

**"Jason for the love of all that is holy, get off the intercom!" **

**Unable to stop what he was doing, he stroked twice more before blowing his wad all over his hand and desk. **

**"Fuuuccccckkkkkk…YES!" Jason shouted into the room, feeling completely spent. **

**"Umm, this is awkward…"**

**"What the hell are you doing in my office Francis?"**

**Slapping his hand on the phone to kill the connection, Francis said, "Don't get all pissy with me, you are the one who just broadcasted your 'afternoon delight' to the entire building…"**

**"What the hell are you talking about?"**

**"Seriously, you are going to play dumb, when I just had to see you jacking off?"**

**"I don't know what you are talking about…Can you give me a minute here, we'll talk, umm…soon."**

**Francis simply walked out the door. **

**"Spinelli, as my guardian angel, I want you front and center, right bloody now!"**

**With a pop, Jason saw, none other than Spinelli pop into his office.**

**"What the hell was that? You said I would relive the kiss, that wasn't the same damn kiss Spinelli!"**

**"Oh, did I forget to mention that your memory and your own wants and desires could change it somewhat? My bad…"**

**"….."**

**"Gotta go!"**

**"Spinelli…" Jason yelled, but realized, he was once again alone. **

**'Oh this could be bad, very, very bad…'**

**XxXxX**


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks to my Beta Rachel! Warning for language and adult situations... Hope you enjoy and will let me know what you think! Thank you ever so much for the reviews, faves and follows, they mean the world to me.

**Chapter Six**

JMPOV

**He cleaned up as quickly as possible, thinking about spreadsheets, new clients, his grandparents. When his mind tried to go in a certain direction, he slammed his mental door and hoped he and the door were strong enough.**

**No sooner did he pull his office door closed, than Jason was being stared at. Yeah, he sure made a great impression on his employees today…**

**"Francis, our talk is going to have to wait, Johnny, shut up, I know you, so just…be quiet. Aviva, don't you look at me like that, if you had felt…Bloody hell, I've got to get out of here!"**

**Knowing it was going to happen again, Jason rushed back to his office, into his washroom and dived in the shower. Blindly he tossed his clothes off, sitting inelegantly on the bench. **

**He was a man who was feared in some circles, respected by most, desired by more than his fair share of women; he had a head for business and was able to keep a calm and cool head when he took a case. Being the boss, he didn't take as many as he used to, but when someone requested him specifically…**

**However, right now, he wouldn't be able to fight his way out of a wet paper bag, let alone fend off undesirables. **

**"Spinelli, you need to get your ass back here. I don't know what the hell you are playing but when I call, you need to come!"**

**"Jason, I really don't, I am here to help you, not do your bidding."**

**"When did you learn to speak normally?"**

**"The 'Original' Mr. Big-Sir thought it was time I lived in the real world… It is a travesty, there are no video games or orange soda nor BBQ chips in heaven, well at least the portion of heaven I've been granted access to."**

**"Mr. Big-Sir? It is almost dizzying to be able to understand you; you know you are missed right?"**

**"God…Duh…! I am aware, how could any of us know it would be a drunk driver that would end my admittedly short life. It makes no matter, I am told, the part of heaven I am in has a…rewards policy, I'm not exactly sure what that means but I guess I'll figure it out."**

**"Spin…"**

**'Damn it, why does he continually do that, he should just leave, especially when I have questions…' Jason thought to himself with a little petulance.**

**"I need to get out of this office and get home, is there any chance of that happening without another…episode?" He asked aloud.**

**"You do realize that talking to one's self is considered the first sign of insanity?"**

**"Well, after the day I've had, do you really think I am functioning with all my faculties?"**

**"Maybe, maybe not… However, I think for the first time in years, you're finally showing the 'true' you."**

**"Francis, what are you talking about?"**

**"Jase, man, I love you like a brother but the last two years, you've changed. Everything with you is now, work, work, and work! When your dad died and then your grandfather, you changed. You never cared about the work, at least not with this unfailing devotion…"**

**"You couldn't possibly understand, shit happens and you either roll with it or allow it to sink you in this quagmire that will pull you down every time you think you are making headway."**

**"Damn, has it really been that bad?"**

**"Not all the time, no, but it is what it is and just like everything else in my life, I'll figure shit out sooner or later, but listen, I am sorry about earlier, I don't know what is up, all I really know is I need to get out of here."**

**"Go, why don't you take a day or two off, you've been burning the midnight oil for months now."**

**"Don't tempt me, I'd likely not come back."**

**"And should you happen on a feisty brunette who makes your…heart beat faster, you'll take a chance and see what you can see."**

**"Just what I need, my heart beating faster, my dick getting harder, my orgasms getting stronger…Can we just pretend like I didn't just say all that?"**

**"Say what?"**

**"Exactly! Thanks Francis, I'll see you later."**

**Before he could second guess himself, Jason rushed out of his office and down the same stairs Elizabeth had used when she had fled.**

**xxx**

EWPOV

**'Nothing like revisiting the scene of the crime…' She thought to herself. **

**What had she hoped to achieve, coming back here? She wasn't hungry and if she was honest with herself, what she really needed was a keg, maybe even a vat of tequila. **

**Instead, little miss respectable was standing in line for nothing stronger than hot chocolate. **

**At least with chocolate, she wasn't liable to do something even more monumentally stupid…she hoped.**

**"What can I get for you Webber?"**

**"Teague, do you ever go home? You've been working since early this morning!" **

**"Don't I know it, that useless, vapid, venomous, vacuous twit Courtney, called in sick for the third day in a row and guess who has to work her shift, because her daddy refuses to fire her ass or hire more reliable staff to cover for her." **

**"Oh Teague, I'm sorry. You should talk to Mr. Morgan, I am sure he is always looking for good employees."**

**"I am, am I?"**

**"Damn it, are you following…" She began but was cut off.**

**One minute she had been standing there, minding her own business and the next…his tongue was down her throat. **

**Considering this was a public place, his hands and body were not staying even close to the realm of PG.**

**Pulling back slightly, Elizabeth tried to search his eyes, looking, quite possibly for some higher reason or something. **

**"I really need to get laid!" **

**His gruff laugh and sexy moan, told her, she had once again lost control of herself and said that out loud. **

**"Suck my dick!"**

**"I will if you will!" Jason countered. His eyebrow quirking slightly, his eyes gleaming. **

**Her cheeks instantly stained red. "Balls!" She screamed before running out the door. **

**"Mommy where's the balls?" She heard a little boy ask.**

**As she pushed out of the door she heard, "Are you offering something Miss Webber or trying to impart your desires?"**

**"Aaaarrrrrrrrrggggggggggg…" She shouted into the silence. She was screwed, sadly, just not literally. **

**'Alice, I think this is a rabbit hole of a whole different variety, you've managed to stumble down this time…' **

**XxXxX**


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks to my Beta Rachel! Hope you all enjoy and will let me know what you think. Thank you so much for your reviews, follows and favorites, it warms my heart! Warning for language and adult situations.

**Chapter Seven**

**JMPOV**

**Jason dashed out the door but by the time he hit the street, it was deserted. **

**Trying the opposite direction, he was about to give up when he came to a shuddering stop.**

**There she was…**

**She looked exquisite, delicate, beautiful, superb; splendid…she looked marvelous in her indignation. **

**She was standing toe to toe with the idiot Spencer, the top of her head barely reaching his chin. **

**"Take your hands off me. I don't know if this is something you do often but you thinking you can manhandle any woman, alerts me to the fact that you are not a good man. You don't know me and I have no desire to know you, you egomaniacal ass!"**

**"You think you are hot shit, look at you, trembling in fear. You are a cock tease, you want me baby, don't try to deny it. You think you can do what you did and not have people reacting to you; you're a little tramp aren't you? Begging for the boys to notice you and then shouting rape or the like. You are going to get it and you are going to like it, love it in fact." Lucky said with such nauseating bravado. **

**She looked pissed and before he could say or do anything, she shifted her body subtly, her right hand clenched and before another thought could be processed, she swung her arm, from the shoulder out. **

**Her fist connected with Lucky's chin, with enough force to knock him from his stance to the ground. It was an amazing punch; he couldn't remember a man throw quite so perfect of a punch…**

**Jason was prepared to jump in, if it looked like Lucky was going to retaliate, but the moron was laid cold. **

**When he was mostly done being impressed, he began to listen.**

**"You nasty little prick, you put your hands on me, you put your lips on me… you are damn lucky you aren't awake or I'd kick your ass again. How dare you try…?" **

** Her small foot connected with his ribs, an exclamation at the end of her anger, Jason thought with amusement. **

**He was about to step forward when she turned her thunderous gaze to his, somehow, someway, she had finally heard him and for a moment, it didn't look like she was happy to see him. **

**Her back straightened and her body prepared to lash out again, or so it looked like it, but suddenly her gaze cleared slightly and then she shattered, the rigid hold she had on her body crumbled. Tears flooded her eyes.**

**Unable to take the overwhelming look of heartbreak in her eyes, Jason opened his arms as he drew closer.**

**Split seconds maybe even less and she was in his arms, her tears soaking through his suit coat and shirt. Her body shuddered through the wracking sobs overtaking her.**

**"Shhh, little one, you are safe. You don't have anything to worry about, he can't, he won't touch you again."**

**"You…don't…understand…"**

**"I don't need to understand, you only need to know you are safe."**

**Her sobs were tapering off, but he could still feel the tension, it was almost as if a live wire had been shoved into her spine. **

**His lips pressed to the top of her head, her temple. He was trying to share his strength through touch alone. **

**When he felt her body start to relax, he had a moment to make a decision. Her relief was almost palpable, her knees unlocked, without his arms around her, she would have collapsed. **

**His right arm went to her knees, while his left went around her back. "I've got you sweetheart."**

**Unsure where he was going, he started to walk, just walk…his feet carried them further from the diner. **

**He was in a secluded area before he realized it. **

**The trees blocked the sun; the foliage cast the little oasis in preternatural light, making it look ethereal, almost as if this place existed out of time and place, as if there was no one in the world left. Just he and this unimaginable beauty, just them and the pulsing desire that swirled around them, like a living breathing thing.**

**He was thinking about the kiss, the kisses and wasn't being bombarded by the images; he wasn't reliving it…why wasn't he reliving it?**

**Before he could think more on it, he stumbled, like his knees were suddenly gone. He twisted swiftly so he would land on the hard ground and not her. **

**A groan was expelled from his body in a breathy rush as his shoulder hit the ground, hard. **

**Her body had settled firmly over his, the juncture of her thighs meeting his groin. **

**"Baby please, don't move, I don't want to hurt you."**

**"You couldn't hurt me, even if you tried."**

**The absolute faith, the sureness of her words, rocked him to his core. **

**For a few moments, all he could do was stare. He took a deep breath and then another, trying and mostly failing to calm his thoughts and tumult emotions. **

**A simple look turned more complicated, hands moved and almost as if time had stopped, clothes disappeared, neither aware of their surroundings, it was just them and the building emotions. **

**Jason vaguely heard a slight 'popping' sound. **

**Awareness rushing back in, expelling the almost heady emotions that were running at full speed, he rolled them over and realized in doing so, he had slipped into the warmest, moistest, molten heat, he had ever felt and before he could fully comprehend.**

**"Jason, I can say, I never wanted to see so much of you!" Spinelli said, while covering his eyes.**

**"Jason, oohh….ummm…what the…stop moving…ungg, is going…oohh…on?!"**

**He wasn't trying to move, but her slight movements to hide herself and his slight movements to keep her modesty, was causing the most delicious friction…**

**"Spin, you need to leave, now!"**

**"Sorry, no can do, we, you need to do something and that something isn't…"**

**"Oh! Dead or not, you will be when I get…"**

**Jason heard the snap of fingers and suddenly he was dressed and Elizabeth was gone.**

**XxXxX**


	8. Chapter 8

Warning for Language and adult situations! Hope you enjoy and will let me know what you think. Merry Christmas to you all, I hope you had a wonderful holiday. Thank you for all your reviews, favorites and follows! You guys make my day :D

**Chapter Eight**

**EWPOV**

**What the hell? **

**How did her clothes get put back on? Where was Jason and who is Spinelli?**

**"Aviva, you need to call me as soon as you get this…My day just went to the Twilight Zone. I need you to also find out Mr. Morgan's number, you know what, make it all of them."**

**Ending the call, she wondered why her life felt more like a TV show than ever. **

**Elizabeth paced back and forth across the small area. Not being able to make sense of any of her thoughts, she retraced her steps and found her way back towards the diner. As she was about to enter, an arm grasped hers and pulled her back in the direction she had just came from.**

**"What the hell?" Elizabeth squeaked.**

**"I don't know what game you are playing but you need to leave Jason alone. I've been waiting years for him to come back, we are meant to be. He decided he had to go sow his wild oats and break away from his family. I've waited patiently! He is mine and no skinny little replacement will replace me!"**

**"Who the hell are you? Furthermore, I am not, nor have I ever been a replacement for anyone. I don't know what is happening with Jason and I, but and I stress this greatly, it is between us. I work for the man, we've kissed a few times, whatever you think is going on, has nothing to do with you."**

**"Everything that happens in Jason's life is my business. I know every move he's made and every person he's seen and been with. You are an interloper, you are not fit to walk beside him, let alone share his life. I am what he needs, me, only me."**

**"Listen lady, I don't know who you are but you are clearly crazy. You need to take your hands off of me and step the hell back."**

**"You bitch, how could you, he loves me, ME…! I will be his wife, I will be the mother of his children, and you will not have that pleasure, ONLY ME!" She screamed.**

**"Take a step back from the crazy lady. You've obviously got some major issues; it is called mental health for a reason. You aren't the sharpest knife in the drawer, the brightest crayon in the box, the brightest bulb on the Christmas tree, a couple cards short of a full deck."**

**Elizabeth saw her hand arcing towards her and was about to block the incoming blow, but before the woman could hit her or gear up for another spiel, Elizabeth heard a 'pop' and then the snapping of fingers.**

**XxXxX**

**JMPOV**

**"SPINELLI!"**

**"I am sorry master, but…"**

**Jason cut his erstwhile good friend off, no; he was not listening to anymore insanity.**

**"No Spin, I don't know why you did this or even the how, but you took me away from Elizabeth. She just had a nasty confrontation with that idiot Lucky Spencer, she could be hurt, she could be in danger. Spinelli, I'm not kidding send me back!" Jason said emphatically. **

**"I am sorry Jason but I can't do that, there are things that you need to know, things you need to see. Lucky Spencer is the least of your worries anyway." **

**Hearing that dreaded finger snapping again, Jason was about to try his luck at kicking an angel's ass, when he saw her. "Elizabeth, thank god." **

**When his hands phased right through her, he turned beseeching eyes to Spinelli. "Am… . Am I dead?"**

**"No, but this is something you need to see, this is the reason for so many of your heartaches in the last couple years. Watch and listen."**

**Watch and listen he did. Within moments he was horrified, shocked, disgruntled, disgusted, angry, and livid. His emotions fluctuated from one to another, before he could really get a handle on one, another popped up.**

**"Spinelli, what is Robin babbling about? We went on one date, one and she is spouting this shit. We never even kissed. Her personality was to…stiff, she was rigid and figured she knew best. Hell, ten minutes into the date, she was talking marriage and kids. I haven't given her a second thought since I dropped her at her door and hightailed it out of there."**

**"You didn't, but she has done nothing but think of you and obsess. She has screwed with your reality. It wasn't until recently that we discovered something was amiss."**

**"What did she do Spinelli?"**

**"I can't really tell you, I just need you to do something, without screwing it up. Please, just wait." Spinelli said when Jason was ready to interrupt. "There are rules and reasons for all of the cloak and smoke and such is for your good. If you know too much, then it is more than possible you will never get what you are supposed to get."**

**"None of this makes sense. How do I know that what you aren't talking about is worth screwing up something, or possibly screwing it up? Am I just supposed to believe this is all happening and there are angels and whatever else? I don't understand, nothing makes sense, Spin, I'm reaching the end of my rope here."**

**"I would hope, your faith in me would allow you a modicum of faith?"**

**"Spinelli, you just told me some ex-one-date-girlfriend has been messing with my life, well, you didn't say that, it was more what it seemed you were eluding saying. Faith, I've had in short supply since Grandfather and Grandmother died."**

**"Jason, I am running out of time, you can't stay on this plane for long and all your questions are doing is preventing me from telling you what you can know, to fix what you should know."**

**"How much longer do we…?" Jason asked when the telltale 'pop' was heard. "Damnit Spinelli, what am I supposed to do? How do I know this is right? How do I fix this, whatever this is? Please, come back."**

**Looking around, Jason realized everything once again had textures and substance. Whatever happened, he was back on his own plane. Elizabeth was nowhere to be seen, but his ex was standing and glaring at him. 'Wow, talk about malevolence' Jason thought to himself.**

**"Robin…"**

**"Jason…" **

**Just the way his name sounded coming from her lips made him shudder. The look in her eyes, felt like an icy hand was slipping down his spine, it wasn't a feeling he liked at all, it was disconcerting. **

**They both spoke at the same time, "I think we need to talk."**

**XxXxX**


	9. Chapter 9

Warning for language and adult situations. Still don't own the characters, just playing with them. Hope you enjoy and will let me know what you think! Massively huge thanks for the reviews, follows and favorites, you guys are wonderful!

**Chapter Nine**

**SMPOV**

**Sam stomped into the loft she shared with Carly, her mood decidedly sour. **

**This morning she had figured she'd be on top of the world and now, everything they, she, had planned was falling apart. **

**"He fired me Carly, can you believe it? I was offering him most, if not all of me and he turned me down. How can he turn me down, you never do!"**

**"Sam, if you had any less sense, you'd be half a fuckin' penny!"**

**"What is that supposed to mean?"**

**"It means, I was only using you to get close to Jason, obviously that was a really bad idea. I had heard Mr. Morgan had a thing for threesomes, but obviously that was not accurate. I should have known better than getting mixed up with you, brains are not something you have in spades."**

**"Bitch, I did any and everything to make you happy, while we waited for Jaayssonn. I had to put up with your saggy self, and let me tell you, it isn't a turn on."**

**Shrieking, Carly said, "I am not saggy, I just haven't had the chance to exercise lately. I'm a little soft, but nothing is saggy damnit!"**

**"Whatever, you always say you want my hard body."**

**"No I say I want to firm up my body, not make it look like that, you are unnatural, especially with those big boobs."**

**"You never complained about my boobs before, in fact I remember you spending long periods of time on them." Sam snarked. **

**"Yes, I did, only because going down on you, required me to freaking floss for an hour, it's called 'trimming the bush' for a reason, look into it."**

**"You are a nasty bitch."**

**"Nah, just honest." Carly replied airily.**

**"You wouldn't know the truth if it bit you on your rather large ass."**

**"Oh, so you're saying I'm the dishonest one in this relationship? You've been lying for so long, you don't even know what lies you have going anymore. If you aren't careful, they'll all come back and bite you on your bony ass."**

**"Arrgg, this isn't getting us anywhere, we need to find Jason and fix this. There has to be a way. I'll go to Morgan Enterprises and you check out down by the docks, maybe Kelly's. I'll try Jakes after ME. If you don't find him call me, if you do, call me and we can figure out…something." Sam replied, stumped on what that something could possibly be, but she knew they'd have to come up with…something.**

**"Whatever…"**

**Sam knew it was pointless to fight, so she simply agreed, with a small nod of her head, now wasn't the time to stir the pot. **

**Of course, she had no intentions of phoning Carly if she did run in to him, she'd just claim, he was nowhere to be found. 'Good idea' she thought to herself. Jason Morgan would be hers, come hell or high water. **

**XxXxX**

**JMPOV**

**Before he could even get the first word out of his mouth, Robin was sliding her hands over his chest and stomach. **

**"What did you want to talk about Jason?" Robin asked coquettishly. **

**"Firstly, remove your hands from my body, I don't know why you think this is acceptable behavior, but I assure you, it isn't. Secondly, what the hell did you think you were doing with Elizabeth Webber? Thirdly and understand this, it is almost the most important thing, what the hell have you done to my life? Don't try to lie and deny that you haven't done a thing, because I know, just not what exactly. This is not me a little annoyed or a smidgen mad. I am livid, pissed more so than ever before, I am so angry, I'd love to pop that bubble head of yours right off your neck, so I would never have to deal with your loony, crazy, psycho, manic, ignorant, self-indulged ass!"**

**"Jason, how can you talk to me like this? We've always been friends, we had a shot at so much more, if you had not runaway when your grandparents died."**

**"Shut Up! The only thing I want to know is what you did to mess with my life, if you won't tell me; well…it will suck to be you."**

**Jason was coming very close to losing his last vestiges of control and was seriously contemplating hitting a woman for the first time in his life. **

**Her hands were all over him, every move he made to stop her or deflect her, only seemed to encourage her more. **

**In a whispered voice Robin said, "True loves kiss, will right all the wrongs my love another moment, we shall not miss."**

**"What the hell are you babbling about, what did you just say?" Jason asked, a feeling of dread settling in the pit of his stomach.**

**Before he could do or say anything, her lips were on his and her serpent-like tongue was trying to part his lips or devour him, at the moment, he couldn't be sure. **

**Jason heard a noise to his left, but no sooner had he registered the noise, than he was flat on his back and everything was dark, his mind slowly passed from conscious to unconscious. With a quivering breath, Jason Morgan, once again disappeared, hopefully whatever had gone wrong, would be set to rights now. **

**EWPOV**

**When she felt it was safe to open her eyes, without losing her lunch, she slowly allowed her eyes to adjust to the change in light. Where before it was bright with the afternoon sun, it was now diffused, almost impossible to see her surroundings. **

**She was about to shout out, scream, something, but before she even managed to pull a lung full of air in, a door opened, bathing the room in a little more light.**

**"Av-Aviva? What, how, umm…?"**

**"Elizabeth, oh my God! How did you get in Mr. Morgan's office? What's going on, you look like shit?"**

**"I have had the craziest day; I don't think I can even verbalize just how nuts it has been."**

**"What do you mean?"**

**"Well, for starters, you remember that ass Lucky 'luckless' Spencer, right? He tried to assault me today when I was over at the diner, after another run in with our illustrious boss. Fucker had his hands all over me and when I made it clear I didn't want anything to do with him, he grabbed my arms so hard, he left bruises."**

**"Lucky…oh, wasn't he the ass who was trying to hit on everyone in a skirt that night we went out to that club? Then had a mental melt down when his mommy came in and told him to go home, because only the diseased, the unwashed and unworthy would frequent a place such as that? Did you phone the cops?" **

**"No, I laid him out cold. Who knew my right hook was so damn good?" Elizabeth asked with a laugh. **

**"Are you going to go to the cops? He isn't someone that should be allowed on the streets, one of these days, he is going to completely lose touch with reality and someone is going to get hurt or worse…and it is the worse that scares me."**

**"I might, it all depends, because as it stands right now, it is merely my word against his, there was no one…" Before she could finish Aviva interrupted.**

**"Wait, did I hear you right, you had another run in with Jason? What happened? Was it as hot as it was here?"**

**"Yes, I did. What happened, I was talking to Teague, waiting for my hot chocolate and the next thing you know, his tongue is practically down my throat and his hands are everywhere, and I do mean everywhere. Just as, if not hotter! I thought I was going to implode, thankfully, what little wits I still retain, surfaced and I beat feet out of there as fast as I could. Except, no sooner did I finish dealing with Lucky, than Jason showed back up and I can't explain it, but it felt like suddenly we were in this little oasis, where no one else existed and I'm telling you know, it was like someone took a breath and our clothes were GONE!"**

**"Holy Shit!"**

**"That isn't everything, all of a sudden there was this popping noise and then Jason was rolling us over, so I was on the bottom and he must have moved just right, because my God, he slid home and I do mean Home! I don't think he was trying to, especially since his friend Spinelli just 'magically' showed up, but yeah, his long, thick, hard, hot, Hot, HOT, cock slipped into me, like he was made just for ME, and I was trying not to move but, damn, you have a cock like that in you and you can't lay still, and with my squirming, he started to squirm…"**

**"And, girl you can't stop there, I need to hear more about his horses cock!" **

**"And nothing, again, as if by 'magic' my clothes were back on and he was gone…"**

**"Umm, honey, are you sure you weren't just dreaming?" Aviva asked. Girl talk over for the moment, her friend's wellbeing was more important. **

**"I am so beyond sure!" **

**Before either could say anything else, the door that Aviva had just come through, opened.**

**XxXxX**


	10. Chapter 10

Hope everyone has a safe, happy and wonderful New Year! Warning for language and adult situations. Hope you enjoy and will let me know what you think.

**Chapter Ten**

JMPOV

**He couldn't even begin to explain what happened or what went on. The moments leading up to his unconscious state was perplexing to say the least, but his dreams, those both disturbed and brought him a lightness he didn't remember ever feeling. **

**There was a brief moment of wonder, thinking perhaps he had lost his mind. In real life, you didn't have weird guardian angels, you couldn't pop from place to place and you especially couldn't watch things going on while being invisible. Of course, there wasn't supposed to be people or a woman in this instance who was able to mess with your life on a cosmic level and yet, it had all been done. The extent of it, he still couldn't fathom. **

**He had awoken in his penthouse suite. Sure, the builders had thought him crazy for demanding a living area above his business, but he was single and had no desire to change that, so living so close to where he worked, worked for him. **

**What was real though, that is what he wanted to know. According to what little he had been able to discern from Spinelli, something wasn't right in his world. However, Spinelli wouldn't say how he could fix it all. It was frustrating and headache-inducing. **

**He had thought his life and work was going well, he had thought this was his reality; could he have possibly been so wrong?**

**Whatever or wherever the answers lie, he wasn't sure but something deep, deep inside of himself said, one Elizabeth Webber might possibly have some kind of answers. There wasn't any logical reason for that, it just was or maybe he hoped it was. **

**She had quickly become, maybe not important but an enigma, someone he wanted to know better and he REALLY wanted to see where all this sexual chemistry could go. He was a man, you couldn't fault him for thinking with his little head, not when things that happened between the two, seemed to jump from tame to epically orgasmic in 0.5 seconds.**

**Frustrated that there was no clear path, Jason began to pace. First making a circuit around his home and then from his room to his front door. He made five laps before he finally just stood and stared at the damn door.**

**It took him twenty-five minutes before he had reached his threshold and yanked the door, almost from its hinges before stomping into the elevator. **

**He paced the small confines, alternating threatening and cussing the contraptions audacity at being so slow and not offering up life's most absolute truths. **

**Yes, he could admit, he was being ridiculous but it didn't stop his erratic behavior or irrational thoughts. **

**When the ding finally sounded and the door began to open, Jason had worked himself into such an emotional frenzy, people he had called friends for the last few years, avoided him, acted like he was infected with the plague or had some flesh-eating disease. **

**"Get back to work, this is a place of business and I expect you all to maintain a professional attitude while you are here!" Jason exclaimed while he strode past.**

**As an afterthought, he added, "There will be a meeting in three hours, get everyone who needs to be there, there, my time is valuable and I can't waste another second."**

**Jason saw Johnny and Francis exchanging loaded looks but dismissed them before continuing into his office.**

**His office, that wasn't empty like he was expecting. What the hell was going on here and why was 'SHE' here?**

**All this crazy shit started to happen when 'SHE' kissed him, maybe it started before that. Maybe it started the day she had darkened his doorstep and applied for a job and like a fool, he'd hired her. **

**"What the hell are you two doing in here?" Jason barked at the two women.**

**"Just dropping of that spreadsheet and other documents that you requested sir and making sure the newest portfolio was where it needed to be." Aviva replied before rushing out of the door. **

**He somewhat nodded his head, but his icy gaze settled on Elizabeth, he even managed to maintain it.**

**"What are you doing here? Haven't you done enough?"**

**"Jason?"**

**"Don't Jason me, you are in my office and have no need to be. I think you need to leave, I don't have time for this nonsense nor an inclination to deal with, whatever this is supposed to be."**

**"Fuck you, you pompous ass! I don't know what crawled up your ass but you need to have it surgically removed ASAP. I don't think, actually I know, I don't want to deal with you and your issues, which I am sure there are many. I've seen things and done things that…"**

**"I don't rightly care, besides…"**

**He heard the pop and a swoosh but in the second it took to register the sounds, he found himself holding the petite brunette. She both infuriated him and caused his blood to boil with desire. **

**Spinelli, was all Jason thought before his lips, seemingly of their own accord descend to hers. **

**He saw the glint of anger flicker in her eyes but she too looked unable to stop what was happening. **

**When they pulled away from the kiss, they were breathing heavily.**

**"Why?"**

**XxXxX**

EWPOV

**"Why? Why what? Exactly, what do you want to know?"**

**"I…don't…know."**

**She contemplated answering, whatever answer she could really give though, she knew would be inadequate, she didn't have answers, hell, she didn't even know what this was, but the one thing she did know, she knew the emotions and feelings he evoked in her were real.**

**Going on feeling and ignoring her mind, especially after the way he made an ass out of himself, she would have been more likely to knock him on his ass than anything else, nonetheless, she moved in closer, capturing his lips with hers. **

**She devoured him. Her lips and tongue erotically touched, kissed and caressed every erogenous zone he had on him. **

**Her relentless perusal left him weak kneed and so close to his orgasm, his every nerve must have felt electrified, she was sure of it. **

**Going back to his lips, she lost herself in the moment. This was lust and something else, something she couldn't name, but wanted to desperately. **

**Unable to quell her desire, perhaps unwilling was a more appropriate term, she slowly began to unfasten the buttons on his shirt. With methodical care, she opened each one and placed open mouthed kisses and nips to the bared skin.**

**She felt his hand rise to her throat, but unwilling to give up control, she grasped his wrist with one hand and used the other to bring his hand closer. Going on instinct, she slipped his middle finger past her lips, letting her tongue stroke the long digit as she applied a slight pressure. **

**When she almost slipped his finger from her mouth, she began to place light nibbles to the pad of his finger, while lightly sucking. Her eyes held his transfixed. She could see his want, his desire, could feel it as his body moved closer to hers. **

**Her own need was steadily climbing, her thighs rubbing together and the tightness of her jeans pressing against her clit when she moved just right was the only relief she was able to obtain. 'Soon' she promised herself. **

**When neither of them could take her teasing any longer, she gently pulled his finger from her lips with a pop, the look in her eyes, promising that wasn't the only thing she planned to enjoy.**

**"Eliza…"**

**"Hush, just feel, feel me; feel what we will be together." She couldn't explain the why or the how; she simply knew this moment was pivotal, possibly life altering and if they stopped…**

**With nimble fingers and a sense of urgency, she undid the button and then the zipper on his pants. She tried to shove them off his hips, but his straining erection held them in place. **

**Dropping to her knees, she spared a quick glance up, trying to gauge his wants, but his head was thrown back and his eyes were closed. **

**Carefully easing his pants and briefs over his erection, she placed an open mouthed kiss to his engorged cock. Not satisfied with such a meager taste, she pushed his pants and briefs further down his legs with one hand and held him firmly with the other. **

**When his beautiful cock was unfettered, she took a moment to bask in the sight. He was long and thick; his head was beautifully shaped and practically begged for her lips to surround it. **

**So, she did just that. What started as an interest quickly became raging desire. He tasted like sunlight and sunsets, like warm rainy days and nights spent by the fire. She pulled him quickly from her mouth, needing more, all of it, now, no more waiting, there was no time.**

**"Kick your clothes off Jason, now!"**

**While voicing her demand, she quickly removed her own clothes, even those few short moments, took too long in her opinion. When his last article of clothing hit the floor, Elizabeth climbed him like a ladder. **

**Holding herself tightly to him with one arm, she used the other to grasp his dick and direct it where she needed it the most. **

**His whole body trembled when she slid the head across her dripping slit. She let go when the head of his dick slipped inside her. Right where it was the last time they were interrupted. **

**Not giving anyone the chance to interrupt this time, she impaled herself as deeply as she could.**

**They both moaned from the sensation. Elizabeth would have ruined the moment if she hadn't moved with cat-like reflexes. She managed to get her other arm around his neck to join the other and then held firmly around his waist with her thighs. **

**Not wanting to give either of them a moment to think about what they were doing, she used her inner muscles to massage him. She felt it, it was enough, one moment they were standing in the middle of the room and the next he had her against the door and thrusting into her, like his life depended on it. **

**XxXxX**

JMPOV

**'Fuck!'**

**His thoughts were barely making an appearance beyond, 'in and out', 'harder and faster'. **

**After everything that she had done to him, he was on the brink and had been for quite some time. This wasn't going to be slow. No, this was going to be hard-core fucking with absolute pleasure at its pinnacle. That pinnacle wasn't far off for him, which was about the only other thing he was sure of. **

**Needing her to reach the same heights, he slipped his hand between their bodies. Finding her blood engorged clit with his thumb and index finger; he strummed it in time to his thrusts. **

**When her moans grew louder and her body's rhythmic pounding against the door reached obscene heights, Jason lowered his lips to hers and kissed her with every ounce of talent he had. **

**His tongue joined with her, mimicking the acts their lower bodies were enacting. **

**Being so close to his orgasm for so long, he couldn't wait any longer. He thrummed her clit once more and then pinched it. Her center first fluttered and then contracted with such force, his orgasm was pulled from him, with almost violent force. **

**"Fuck!YES!" They shouted together, each pulling away from the others lips to gasp in, much needed air. **

**Their combine orgasm seemed to be feeding off of each other's. As he spurted, she'd contract, which then caused him to cum more and thus caused her own orgasm to extend. **

**Jason's hips continued to thrust, unwilling to stop the amazing feelings. Just as their orgasms were beginning to calm down, Elizabeth peaked again and pulled him with her once more. **

**His legs unable to hold them up any longer, they tumbled to the carpeted floor. **

**The strength of their last orgasm, briefly robbing them of consciousness, but before they succumbed, one thought flared brightly…**

**XxXxX**


	11. Chapter 11

Well, this story has gone into a totally different realm than I thought it was going to, when I started it, but, I like where my muse demanded it go. Hope you all enjoy and will let me know what you think! Thank you for your reviews, follows and faves!

Chapter Eleven

(JMPOV)

'Home'

That was the word that flared bright in his mind when he came back to consciousness.

He couldn't fathom how long they had been out but however long it was, seemed to have changed everything.

Pulling her body flush against his, he asked, "Elizabeth, are you alright?"

"I don't remember ever feeling this good. How are you doing, feeling?" She asked in a dreamy voice.

"I'm beyond good, great in fact." Jason said and then added, "Do you…umm…do…?"

Hearing her laughter, Jason shook his head at his not so eloquent question.

"If you are asking if I…" Elizabeth started to say but stopped.

Realizing this was probably just as hard for her as it was for him, he tried again. "Do you…" Taking a deep breath, he forged ahead. "Do you remember?"

"Remember what exactly?"

Whether she was playing coy or not, Jason understood, it was up to him.

"Everything and or anything pertaining to us, our life.?"

"How did this happen?"

"For the love of my sanity, would you please not be demure or whatever this is, I need to know if you remember me, us, our life, our love? This is important, the second most important question I've ever asked you or anyone for that matter."

"The first being you down on bended knee at St Maria of Salute Basilica, asking me to spend the rest of eternity as your wife and be the mother of your children?"

His breath left his body in a rush. It felt like his whole life hinged on that answer.

For probably the first time in two years, he felt like he could take a real breath, like everything was finally right in his world. What had previously felt right paled in comparison.

"Thank God!"

"I remember it all but I can't say that I understand."

"I don't understand either. All Spinelli would say, is that Robin, a one-time date, somehow managed to, in a way, disassemble our life and in doing so, it brought me back here. How you managed to show up as well, I don't have a clue. I find I'm without a lot of the same information."

"Does it matter? We've lost so much time. Our third wedding anniversary should have been celebrated last month." A hitch in her voice, told Jason this was just as hard, if not harder for her, than it was for him. "There was also something I was going to surprise you with, but for the life of me, I can't remember what it was."

The tears came.

Logically he knew it wasn't his fault, but it was his past that had caused this. He had lost two years with the woman he loved and though it was through no fault of his own, it hurt his heart. He too felt like they had lost something important, but he couldn't understand, perhaps didn't want to understand, what that was.

"No, I suppose it doesn't matter. It is done and over."

Jason was about to break in to a lengthy apology, feeling it was the least she deserved, when he heard the tell-tale 'Pop'ing sound, signalling Spinelli's arrival.

"I hope you are here with answers Spinelli, we deserve to have answers." Jason said, his tone of voice, hardly belying the command for him to speak and speak truthfully.

Elizabeth's head whipped around, looking for this Spinelli person.

Jason watched as he moved further in to his line of sight, but kept his back to them. Jason supposed it was because of their current undress and was thankful his friend was not seeing Elizabeth in all her glory.

"I have some answers but I fear what I have to tell you, will not bring you peace of mind, at least not now. As you know, Robin is the cause of your unfortunate circumstances, how she did it, even we don't know or those that do, are refusing to tell us lower peons."

Jason was about to ask for the blanket the draped over his couch, when it suddenly floated across the room and landed in his lap.

That shit right there, he'd never get used to.

After wrapping Elizabeth in the blanket and securing his jeans, Spinelli turned to them, a sad smile gracing his features.

"Why do we remember everything now, what changed, did something happen to cause our memories to resurface or be given back to us?" Elizabeth asked.

"The short answer is simplest, your joining of bodies began the process, your…" Spinelli started, and then stopped, his cheeks burning bright red. "Your happy…moment is what sealed the deal if you will. Whatever was done to you was rectified the moment your two souls joined together in the ultimate act of love."

"Spinelli, people have sex all over the world…"

"Yes, they do but it is just that sex. A bodily function to create a momentary high of body and mind, to satisfy a temporary urge, it doesn't bond two people together, it just gives a little satisfaction. What you two did and from what I understand, have always done, was making love. You connect on a deeper level. What was done by separating you and making you forget about your love, was erased, canceled, voided…by your coupling."

"If we are so closely connected, how was she capable of doing it then?"

"That, I do not know. Nevertheless, it doesn't matter; it is of no consequence now that it has been righted, in more ways than one. I need you to stop focusing on the how's and why's though, sadly you nor I will ever know, what we need to deal with are the consequences that came from her meddling in your life and timeline."

Jason was having a very bad feeling about this. That inkling was pounding harder inside his head. "Just spit it out Spin, we have to know, although I will admit to being scared."

Elizabeth turned in his arms, her right hand rested lightly over his heart; her eyes looked deeply into his.

"When this happened, Elizabeth is right, there was something she was going to tell you. I've debated this seven ways to Sunday and while most don't agree with me telling you, I feel I must. On your first anniversary, Elizabeth was going to tell you she was pregnant."

"Oh shit…"

XxXxX

(EWPOV)

Somehow, she knew it. Her tears were instantaneous; her heartbroken sobs seemed to reverberate through the office.

Jason's tear-choked voice caused her to cry harder. "Spin, why, why would you tell us this and why would you break our hearts with something we couldn't possibly have…"

"Elizabeth would have remembered, I didn't want to tell you but knew I had to. I know it won't be any comfort, but even if your lives hadn't been toiled with, your child would not have lived. Robin would have been the cause of a miscarriage when she was eight month pregnant. For some reason, Robin is destined to try to play God with your lives. How this has turned out, has once and for all knocked her out of your orbit, for lack of a better word."

"What…?" Elizabeth tried to ask, only for her voice to break and the tears to fall harder, the question, dying on her lips as she tried to grasp everything they'd been told.

"I tried to find the easiest path for you both. When you broke the 'Lie' that was your life, you could have been placed back in your original lives, with no memory of your time here. You wouldn't have remembered the bonds you had made with the people who mean so much to you and you would have lost your little boy. I wasn't trying to play with your lives, I just wanted to make the best decision I could with the information I had." Spinelli replied, knowing he was hurting his friend, but unable to sugar coat it either.

"What do you mean?" Elizabeth croaked out.

"Some things should be left as a surprise."

"Holy Shit! I'm pregnant, aren't I?"

Spinelli looked like he wanted to disappear, "It is too early to tell."

"Don't try to bullshit me Mr., there had to be more of a reason than not wanting us to lose our friends, for you not to send us back to before this happened, however that is or was possible. The only thing that makes sense is that what Jason and I just did had consequences, more so than just bringing us back together."

"You are a little too smart for your own good, you know that right?" Spin asked, clearly perplexed that she had figured it out.

"So I'm told. So if you had given us the choice, would you have told us about the baby or would you have glossed over that?"

"I…can't answer that, seeing as how it didn't happen. Please understand I was doing what I could to make sure nothing like this could happen again. If you went back, there would have been no safe way to protect you. However, you are safe, forever, from anything like that happening again, the only downside, if you see it as such, is you are stuck with me. I'll still be you and your children's guardian angel, but my life, unlife…whatever, will be spent here on earth."

"I am so confused." Jason stated.

"Do you trust me, both of you?"

"Yes" Jason said without hesitation.

Elizabeth took a little longer to answer. "For some reason, I feel like I do but I feel like we are missing so much of the puzzle, will this feeling ever go away?"

"If you agree to my staying with you and with the way I have handled things, then yes, it will. Your memories will sort of meld together, to bring you some closure, you won't forget – forget that this happened but you will, I guess the term is accept and by accepting it, those two years that you were separated, will kind of merge together as if you were together…"

"What of our baby?" Jason asked, rubbing Elizabeth's stomach.

"I only know the past and the present, the future is not mine to know, it never really was, I was just granted permission with certain things for a short time, to right the wrongs."

Looking deeply into Jason's eyes, they spoke without saying a word. It was heart and mind, body and soul connecting, remembering, and accepting.

"We accept." They spoke together.

"Then so shall it be." Spinelli said in a flash of blinding white light.

XxXxX


	12. Chapter 12

Sadly, another story is done. Warning of course for language and adult situations, just to be on the safe side. Hope you enjoy and will share your thoughts/comments/concerns. Thank you ever so much for the reviews/follows/favorites!

**Epilogue**

(JMPOV)

Ever since getting his memories back and realizing what had been stolen from them, Jason felt a new…determination. Even though Spinelli swore that nothing like this could happen again, he refused to take chances.

As soon as Spinelli said, 'Then so shall it be' and disappeared, Jason grabbed Elizabeth and took her to the first tattoo shop he could find. He may have been a little manic, but he wasn't going to take chances with his wife or their life.

"Welcome to Raptor Tattoo, my name is Clint, how can I help you?"

"My wife and I want to get wedding band tattoos. Nothing too fancy, but mine needs to have her name and hers needs to have mine." Jason replied but looked a little nervous, when he suddenly stopped talking.

"Yes?"

"Elizabeth, why don't you look at some of their creations, while I speak to Clint?"

With a raised eyebrow, he received an 'I know you are up to something' look, but she walked away.

When Clint raised the same eyebrow as Elizabeth, Jason realized he was being silly, but also unable to stop himself. "I want to get…" He had to stop to clear his throat and wipe his eyes; this was harder that he thought it would be. "I want to get one other tattoo, over my heart, Baby Boy Morgan – Gone but never forgotten."

"Oh Jason, that's…I'm without words." Elizabeth said as she had moved closer, unintentionally overhearing.

"It is the right thing to do."

"You are an amazing man."

"So you keep telling me."

XxXxX

Robin's punishment didn't really work for Elizabeth, but she supposed it was fitting in one way. She had messed with their life, not giving any thought to how it would affect them.

For the first few weeks, Robin was forced to watch – by her own obsession - as Jason and Elizabeth rediscovered each other and the time they had lost.

Her stalker like behavior escalated enough that they were finally forced to get a restraining order against her, sadly for the less than sane, it just intensifies the situation and she tried to stab Liz and when Jason stopped her, she lost her ever loving mind.

Insanity and the inability to hurt anyone ever again would have to be enough.

XxXxX

It was on New Year's Eve that Jason and Elizabeth came out to their friends and their friends came out to them.

It still made Jason laugh, when they all started declaring the truth about relationships and everything else.

As he thought of the moments leading up to the New Year, Jason began to remember the conversation.

_"Why didn't you ever tell anyone?" Johnny and Francis asked at the same time._

_"Why didn't you?" Elizabeth countered._

_"You could have said something." Aviva replied._

_"You could have too." Jason said._

_"So let me see if I have this right. Francis and Aviva are married and expecting, Johnny and Teague have been bumping uglies and are engaged, did I miss anything?"_

_"Sam and Carly have officially joined psycho's are us. Sam had plastic surgery so she could look more like Liz, except no one could look like her and it turned out bad. They are still boinking each other, except now, Sam won't answer to anything but Liz and Carly demands she's 'Jason'…Man, you make the ladies all kinds of crazy."_

_"Is there anything else that might make my dick run for the hills, or are we done with that shit?"_

_"Yeah you bastard, why didn't you tell us you and Liz were married?" Francis asked, hurt to have not been told but also understanding the need for secrets sometimes._

_They had thought about telling the truth, but with everything that had gone on and with Spinelli living with them but only kind of there, part spectra part lively…They finally agreed to a 'tale' that should appease their friends._

_"We didn't want everyone knowing our business. Besides, it adds a nice spice to our lives…"_

_"We're all bloody nuts!" Johnny stated empathically before taking his fifth Tequila shot of the night._

_"What a fabulous nut house though."_

_"No more lies, agreed?" Aviva asked._

_"Umm…Elizabeth is pregnant!" Jason decided to share._

_"You dog! Aviva and Elizabeth get to go through the mood swings and cravings and…We are lucky men." Francis said, looking a little frightened of his wife._

_"That's right Francis, you will love me and my cravings and mood swings."_

_"Yes dear."_

_"So, no more secrets, right?" Aviva asked again._

_"Hell no, if it keeps our lives this interesting, I say, why share?"_

_There was laughter all around, everyone agreed. _

_"Until next year my friends, I hope you all have a Happy New Year and many happy moments throughout the coming year." _

_A chorus of 'Happy New Year' was heard through the room._

Next year, indeed…

XxXxX

Life had been a whirlwind. The last two years had mostly high points, with a few low.

Their baby arrived healthy and beautiful, a mini clone of his father. While his birth was a high point, the remembrance of the baby they had lost, practically before it began, left a deep wound in their hearts.

"Jason, do you ever think we made the wrong choice?"

"No, I think what happened, for some strange reason, was meant to happen. It doesn't make me happy that it did or needed to but, we are in a good place. Our marriage is strong; our child is healthy and happy. Our friends fulfill our life. We had friends in Italy, but the bonds we made here; they seem stronger, like they'll last a life time."

"What of our kind of ghost/angel house mate? Do you think he'll grow tired of being on the inside but never finding what we have? To always be on the outside, even when he's on the inside, that can't be easy, it breaks my heart."

"I don't think he looks at it like that. He has lost some things but he does have us and look how well Jake took to him. Maybe being a big brother type will be fulfilling enough for him. I don't know what the future holds but you have to admit, with another baby on the way, having a ghostly nanny around, makes things easier."

"You are right about that."

"I love you Jason. Just promise me, we will always look for a way to help Spinelli, find a way for him to find happiness that doesn't revolve around us, okay?"

"You don't even have to ask. He was a good friend while he lived and since coming back in to my life, as crazy as it sounds; he fits more in to brother now. Let's live for today and worry about tomorrow when it comes."

"When did you get so smart, husband of mine?"

"I blame my wife!"

XxXxX


End file.
